1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical feedthroughs for downhole packers.
2. Background Information
Numerous applications involve the use of electrical connectors. High power connectors are used in applications including subsea connections, and in submersible pump connections in both water wells and oil wells. The size, weight, and orientation of the cables and connectors induce mechanical loads on connector components that make reliable mechanical and electrical connection difficult. In addition, the physical environment may include high temperature, high pressure, and abrasive and/or corrosive liquids and gases.
Packers may be used in downhole applications to seal off separate producing zones. Electrical cables may be run through packers to power downhole equipment, for example, electric submersible pumps, downhole electric actuators, and downhole electronics and sensors. In some applications, a through-packer penetrator may be used that has an electrical cable with a connector on each end. Such configurations require a special packer and may be very costly. Alternatively, cables may be vertically spliced together. Splicing operations in the field may take an inordinate amount of time and result in a less reliable connection.